narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinsaku Takasugi
Shinsaku Takasugi (高杉 晋作, Takasugi Shinsaku) is a shinobi from Kumogakure and a Jōnin-Rank ninja. He is regarded as one of the most powerful ninja's in Kumogakure due to his mastery over several chakra natures. Shinsaku is also the first person from Kumogakure to have obtained a Sharingan, and is currently one of the few non uchiha's to possess one. After the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Shinsaku gained his reputation as a powerful shinobi, and is well-known worldwide for his use of the Sharingan, earning him the moniker Shinsaku the Sharingan Warrior ( 晋作万華鏡の, Sharingan no Shinsaku). Appearance Shinsaku is a tall, thin young man with black-purple, shoulder-length hair with bangs that cover the left side of his face and light olive green eyes, with bandage over the left eye. He wears a long colorful kimono with an black sash belt. During his time at Kumogakure, Shinsaku used a typical ninja uniform before becoming a wanderer. He wore his forehead protector on his forhead and used an all gray ninja uniform , including the distinctive gray flak jacket of Kumogakure ninja, with the variation of having a zipper and one pouch on the higher right chest. Personality Shinsaku is a patient and serious man with a calm attitude. Like most powerful or accomplished ninja's, Shinsaku is not really arrogant, and is very down to earth, always reminding himself that there are other ninja's out there more powerful than himself. Though this doesn’t mean that he is not confident in his own ninja abilities, as he has stated he can be quite a dangerous opponent in battle. Many people through out the Cloud Village have suggested that he be Raikage, but Shinsaku admitted that the Kage position is not really for him, as he has said he is unfit to lead an entire village. This may be due to the fact that he was unable to save his previous teammates from getting killed, as their deaths have left a scar on his heart. Shinsaku seems to believe that those who have something to protect, have the most to lose, this belief comes from his own experiences, as he has lost everyone who was close to him, making it hard on others to get close to him. Despite his cold and negative attitude, he is easy going, and seems enjoy the simple pleasure of life. Shinsaku is also a firm believer of the human spirit that ones resolve not to give up in the face of adversity can be a great weapon and asset, during hard times. This has helped him to move on with his life after the death of his friends, and has kept him from going towards the wrong path in life. He can also be cheerful at times, as many of the villagers seems to like him for his helpful nature. Shinsaku is a great fan of the Icha Icha series of novels, which can imply that he is slightly perverted in nature. He is typically seen reading one of the books in his spare time or when he is resting, making it one of his known hobbies. Out the people who are still alive Shinsaku is close friends with fellow shinobi Koutetsu Akumu of the Akumu clan and has known him since their days in the ninja academy. His naturally calm and patient attitude helps him when he is in a battle, as it makes it easier for him to keep his composure and to stay focused on the current situation, eventually noticing important details around him. Because of this, he can adjust to almost any situation and make thought out decisions, allowing him to stay a few steps ahead of his opponents. Shinsaku is able to make important and logical decisions at critical times by contemplating the situation from an objective point of view, figuring out the best way to handle the situation. In battle even if an opponent proves to be stronger than him, he will usually stay calm and figure out a way to defeat them with the most effective methods. Despite the fact that he left Kumogakure for several years, Shinsaku had maintained close relation with his hometown, always coming back whenever he can to check up on things. Shinsaku has also shown loyalty and affection towards the people of his village. Proving he would do anything to protect his village even if it meant losing his own life in the process. Not only for the people of his village, he is still willing to save and protect innocent people or civilian’s and is willing to sacrifice his life for the greater good and also displays a strong sense of honor. This shows he is a very caring and selfless person, and has taken it upon himself on bringing the most dangerous shinobi criminals to justice for society's protection. History Shinsaku was born as the only son of Hiro Takasugi, a highly respected ninja of Kumogakure and Kushina Takasugi a kunoichi. Shinsaku has been from a young age known as an extremely gifted ninja, regarded by many as one of the best of his generation. He had received top marks and had showed great talent for the ninja arts while in the academy. This allowed him to graduate from it in a single year at the top of his class at the age of 6, and then becoming a Chūnin a year later at the age of 7. After graduating from the Ninja Academy, he was then teamed up with two other Chunin of his age under the tutelage of his father Hiro Takasugi. It was also during this time when he met his friend and future partner Koutetsu Akumu, a chunin at the time and a fellow shinobi. Shinsaku along with two other ninja's were sent to the border of the Lightning country in order to intercept an rouge ninja from the hidden leaf village During the mission with his 3 man team , Shinsaku encountered the enemy they were sent to deal with. The enemy turned out to be an member of the Uchiha clan, Ryoken Uchiha was his name and was wanted by Konoha for murder. As the uchiha was on the run he encountered Shinsaku and tried to attack him and his team. Ryoken was quite a powerful ninja as he was able to beat two of Shinsaku's comrades easily while Shinsaku was able to hold him off barely. The battle continued as the two fighters were clashing against one another, during the struggle the uchiha used a kunai to slash Shinsaku's left eye off damaging it. As the uchiha was about to deliver the final blow Shisaku used his electric chakra enhanced blade to pierce his opponent’s body. Ryoken fell to the ground and looked at Shinsaku and began to cry saying the reason why he was running away was because he killed his own brother in order to gain ultimate power, Ryoken asked that in order for him to repent for his sin would Shinsaku be willing to take his Sharingan eyes and make good use of them, as this is the only thing he can offer to Shinsaku for the damaged eye and repent for the sin of killing his own brother. Shinsaku agreed to take the eyes for him and said he will honor the memory of the uchiha's brother. The medical-nin that was with them quickly operated on his eyes and transferred the Sharingan, if it were a minute to late then Shinsuke would have lost his left eye forever, Ryoken with a smile on his face knowing that he did one good thing before he died. Shinsaku later fell unconscious due to the injuries he received. The incident was kept top secret within Kumogakure and the body of the uchiha was disposed off so that Konoha would not trace it back to them, knowing full well that it could lead to an international incident, this was ordered by the Raikage at the time. At the age of 21 Shinsaku decided to travel the world and expand his horizons, he left Kumogakure and started his journey, during a month into his journey he met up with his long time friend Koutetsu Akumu. Kotetsu was at the time an exiled nin who was banished from Kumogakure due to an incident with the Raikage, upon meeting they continued their journey together, along their journey they peferomed various side jobs and requests and over the next two years they worked together as a team. The duo made their way to the land of fire, while there something happened to Kotetsu, he began to change and desire power for some reason, he attacked his own teammate, and a battle beetween the two began. The two battled and for a while they were evenly matched but Shinsaku was able to get the upper hand, Kotetsu tired of being a good guy all the time and not getting any recognition decided that it was time that they went their seperate ways due to each of them having a different goal, Kotetsu gave his friend a final waring that if they were to meet up again he would kill him without hesitation and with those final words Kotetsu bid his long time friend and partner farewell. Shinsaku at first wanted to follow Kotetsu but decided that it was not the right course of action, leaving the land of fire behind he returned to Kumogakure. He met with the Raikage and told her about the incident with Kotetsu waring her that he might prove to be a problem in the near future. Abilities Shinsaku is shown to be much respected throughout Kumogakure, as well as being one of the most powerful ninja Kumogakure has to offer. Shinsaku is also recognized as one of the foremost jutsu specialist in Kumogakure, due to his gradually increasing arsenal of jutsu, a feat that earns either fear or pleasure from enemy ninja who face him in battle. His ninja skill and strategic mind are shown to be great enough, which allows him to hold his own or fight against most opponents. He is also adept and proficient in all three main forms of jutsu types such as Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. He possesses a fairly large amount of chakra. With all the jutsu's under his arsenal and the year’s worth of experience as a ninja and warrior, he has become quite a powerful ninja. Ninja Skills Shinsaku mainly relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, of which he has a vast arsenal due to his years of experience and the Sharingan. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners. While used less often, he has also shown to have impressive skills in genjutsu, which he can use to confuse his opponents as a set-up for stronger attacks. In addition, he has proven to be very adept in taijutsu, which, combined with his quick speed, allows him to effectively catch his opponents off guard and evade attacks. Lightning Techniques In addition to the large number of jutsu at Shinsaku's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards lightning chakra, capable of using several high-level lightning-based jutsu without hand seals. He has displayed the ability to flow lightning-natured chakra through a katana to increase its cutting power. He has also shown the ability to focus lightning chakra into a sharp enough point to neatly cut through human limbs. One of his most favorite lightning based jutsu is the Lightning Release Shadow Clone which allows him to create a clone of himself infused with lightning, he mainly uses this for distracting an opponent or gain enough time to set up for another jutsu. He is also seen using a technique similar to Kakashi Hatake's chidori , he gathers lightning chakra around his hands and uses it to electrocute or paralyse an opponent, this technique is not as powerful as the chidori. He can also use this technique to increase the power of his punches. He can surround his body with electricity to protect himself from incoming attacks, the intense electric field protects him by electrocuting anyone who makes contact with it, but it only works for one or two attacks. Due to his mastery over the lightning chakra nature he has created a number of lightning based jutsu's. Sharingan Shinsaku's has gained the ability to use the Sharingan, a gift from an enemy Uchiha he had met many years prior, it allows him to copy any jutsu used against him, see through any deception, give hypnotic suggestions, perform genjutsu, and predict his opponent's movements. The drawback of the Sharingan is that, because he is not an Uchiha by blood, his body cannot completely adjust to it, hence costing him more chakra than it would an Uchiha. Because of this, he only relies on it when he feels it is an absolute necessity. Despite the handicap that comes with the Sharingan, he is very skilled in using it. Shinsaku has been able to improve his Sharingan with time. When he first gained the Sharingan it had only one tomoe, but by the time he had left his village it has progressed to three. Shinsaku has extended the amount of time he can sustain using the Sharingan, as he is seen using it for seemingly a day without much difficulty. From a standing position, he would study an opponent's movements with his Sharingan and respond accordingly, often with a genjutsu. Stats Trivia *Although it wasn't intended by the author, Shinsaku has a number of similarities to Kakashi Hatake. **Both have lost their previous teammates. ** Both have gained the sharingan as a gift from an Uchiha. ** Both enjoy reading the Icha Icha'' book series.'' ** Both are well respected and acknowledged in their respective villages as powerfull ninjas. ** Both have an affinity for lightning based jutsu's. *Shinsaku Takasugi was named after a samurai with the same name who contributed significantly to the Meiji Restoration. *His appearance is based on Shigure Sohma from the anime/manga series Fruits Basket. *His theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETs2w5JasSE Better Believe It '' by Veer Union] and his battle theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JmREhaFFwc ''Hollowed from the Bleach 3rd Soundtrack]. *Shinsaku, possessing the Sharingan, is one of the few people to possess a kekkei genkai despite not being a member of the appropriate clan, and the first from Kumogakure to possess one. *Shinsaku's favorite word is "freedom" (自由, Jiyū). * According to the Naruto databook: ** Shinsaku's hobby is reading (Icha Icha series). ** Shinsaku wishes to fight with the current Raikage. ** Shinsaku's favorite foods are miso soup with eggplant and karaage-fried chicken, while his least favorites are kiwifruit and gratin.. ** Shinsaku has completed 700 official missions in total: 200 D-rank, 200 C-rank, 150 B-rank, 100 A-rank, 50 S-rank. *Shinsaku is my very first character here on the Naruto Fanon Wikia. Category:Male Category:Jonin Category:Ninja Category:Kekki Genkai Category:Kumogakure